Dairy Of Gordon Freeman Day 1
by TimeChaserZ
Summary: Follow Gordon Freeman as he try to survive the Resonance Cascade that happen in Black Mesa.Inspired by Freeman's Mind


May 5 2000-  
I woke up at 7 a.m realising that I was late for work I sprang out from bed went to the toilet and clean myself to my wardrobe and taking any clean shirt and pants.I rushed to the transit trying to catch the incoming tram.I noticed my good friend Barney was also late.I suddenly remember that I owed him beer.I got into my tram and the kind A.I greeted me.I soon reached my destination after a 3 min ride.

I was informed by a rookie guard that I had mail but the system had that was expected,these past few days it seems that everything is breaking like Black Mesa was made out of cardboard.I proceeded to the rest area to get myself a drink and a soon I reached the so called 'canteen' I was disappointed that they took away the sandwich replaced it with a microwave oven.I was angry at that stupid gamma ray I had to settle with a grape cola.I proceeded to the locker room.

I take a look at my baby's photo and I know that today will be a good day.I went to suit up when I noticed someone took my helmet.....I bet it was Gina Cross that woman is always up to something.

I went to see one of my friends because today was his last day before he gets transferred to that fancy new place Aperture Science working on that new A.I system GLaDOS.I saw him talking to that Government Man "G-Man"  
something about him creeps me sometimes observe my from faraway when I'm doing my work.

I reached the Lambda Complex and I was told by Kleiner that a pure material had just been sent.I was excited that our work was getting closer and closer to finishing but I felt something bad was going to happen maybe it was the grape cola.

I entered the test chamber. I went to activate the teleporter and awaited for the specimen. A person was talking to the intercom saying that the substance was too unstable but Kleiner wanted to carry on with the experiment. My breathing started to get heavy my palms were sweating. The crate with the specimen had arrived. I walked towards it and push it toward the main generator. Phase 1 was alright than came Phase 2. Everything seems fine until Phase 3 the generator started going ape shit and soon I was teleported to random places I saw these creatures. They had one big eye and 2 small ones and I felt a little light when regain consciousness. Everything was collapsing I soon blacked out again.

When I regain consciousness again I felt an eerie silence. I went out of the test camber and saw blood everywhere. Its like someone was shot in the head. As I walked passed the once used to be a building I saw this creatures which were like crabs except they look squishy and had sharp teeth at the bottom. I saw my friend Eli and he told me that we had caused a Resonance Cascade

We have somehow created a tear between our dimension and the alien dimension. They thought that there was no chance of this going to happen and there was no way to stop it. Eli said to save myself before this place collapsed. He opened the door and I went inside the next room where I nearly got killed by electricity and limbo 3 laser beams and soon I found a weapon to protect myself a crowbar. I do not know who's crowbar but everyone for himself. I took the elevator to reach to the main floor when I saw a security guard shooting what seems to be a zombie with a body of a scientist and a head of the crab-like creature. So this things latch of human heads and turn them into zombies. I named those fella headcrab.

Current Checklist-  
Hit any headcrab / zombie  
Kill microwave oven

So I tried to run towards the tram system in hopes of getting out of this place but to my surprise it was locked. As I did not know the code I hitted the system using my crowbar and it magically open

Current Checklist-  
Hit any headcrab / zombie  
Kill microwave oven  
Do not touch any electrical appliances.  
Problems can be solved using a crowbar.

I entered the tram station where I saw another scientist at the end of the beaten up walkway then I saw a security guy dead right beside me and when I walk towards the walkway it started to collapsed and the scientist held on to the rope and I was shouting to him to swing towards me but in the end he fell down and I continued my search for an exit so I proceeded to the air lock to look for help I saw a security guard on the floor shooting at the zombie. After he defeated the zombie. He reached forward and tried to use the first aid kit but it was too late he did but he did not die in vain as I saw his gun. I picked it up and saw that there was still ammunition. Ok now I have a greater weapon to protect myself but I suddenly felt tired so I'm gonna rest for a while maybe tomorrow will be a better day.


End file.
